fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Sonic: Lost World Should've Ended
Although I haven't played this game, (and I never will) I can only criticize the game from a story perspective, and it's a train wreck. The jokes are unfunny, Tails is out of character, the Deadly Six are forgettable, and it doesn't know what it wants to be. Stupid humor? Attempting the be serious? Neither. Course this is written by Pontac and Graff, 2 guys who have done little to no research with Sonic's history and they don't even care about the franchise. They must've been really desperate for money when SEGA hired them. There is a lot of things that I would change about the games story, but for now I just wanted to write down on how I think Sonic: Lost World should've ended. LAVA MOUNTAIN *Sonic has just witnessed Eggman sacrificing himself in saving Sonic from falling into the lava. He is both surprised and sadden by this event. He tries to get a signal on the Miles Electric to see how his friends are doing back home, but he is unable to get a signal and hopes that his friends back home are doing ok. As he makes his way to the Extractor, Zavok, Zeena, and Zor are there to greet him. Zavok: So, you're finally here. Eggman was right about you being stubborn. Zor: (in his deadpan attitude) And throughout your adventure, you lost everything. Your friends, your allies, your home, was it really worth it to make it this far? Sonic: (starting to get annoyed) Shut up! I will save my friends, and I will destroy that machine if it's the last thing I do! Zeena: Temper temper. Zor does have a point you know. With all of the sacrifices that have happened, you've been losing your confidence to go on. While you've been busying freeing only a small handle of your little wisps buddies, we still continue to harness hundreds of them to power the Extractor, even if we drain every living cell from their little bodies. Zor: No one lives forever you know. *Sonic looks away with his eyes shut, trying hard not to answer* Zavok: Your spirit is broken Sonic, why not just forget about all of this and join us? You'll have a new purpose in life and you'll make an excellent addition to the Zeti. Sonic: *points at Zavok* I will never join you! Zeena: Really? Because your friend was so eager to join us. *they move aside to show Tails, now half robotosized and under their control. Sonic: *surprised* Tails! *Tails shoots at Sonic with his arm cannon. Sonic manages to dodge it but slips and falls flat on his face* Zavok: Give it up hedgehog. Join us or suffer. *there's a long silence* Sonic: I may have failed in saving Eggman... *clenches his fist and gets back up* But I won't fail in saving my best friend! Zor: This ought to be good. *And so a mini-boss battle begins with Sonic against the robotosized Tails. After the fight Sonic nails one final blow sending Tails stumbling backwards towards the edge of a cliff into a pool of lava. As Tails falls off the cliff, Sonic races to the edge and grabs his hand and pulls him back up. Tails is unconscious* Sonic: *holding Tails* Tails? Can you hear me lil buddy? Tails: *slowly wakes up, now free from the Zeti's control. Looks at Sonic* Sonic? Is that you? ... Where are we? Sonic: *overjoyed* TAILS! *Hugs Tails. Tails is surprised from the hug and feels something wet on his shoulder* Tails: Sonic? Are you... crying? Sonic: *pulls back to reveal his face a bit teary eyed* Well, kind of. I'm just happy to have you back. Tails: And I'm happy to be back. But... when did I start wearing this armor? Zor: Bleck! I hate happy moments! *Sonic and Tails turn to Zavok, Zeena, and Zor* Zavok: Well then, let's fix that shall we? *They march towards Sonic and Tails* *Sonic and Tails get up on their feet ready to battle the Zeti* Sonic: Think you have enough strength to help me out? Tails: You bet. Sonic: Alright! Now let's show these freaks that they've messed with the wrong bunch. *It's 3 against 2, Sonic and Tails fight off Zavok, Zeena and Zor in this boss battle. After the final blow, the 3 Zeti are tired, Tails uses his cannon to shoot at the ground surrounding them, sending them falling to their doom.* Sonic: Way to go Tails! *They high five, except Tails high fives with his arm cannon and Sonic is shaking his hand in pain after that* Tails: Oops, sorry. heh heh heh. *After their little victory they rush over to the Extractor and try to shut it down.* Sonic: Think you can shut it down Tails? Tails: Well it'll take a while doing this one handed, but I'll try. *As he is about to begin, the ground starts to shake leaving Sonic and Tails in shock. They look and see a giant robot rising from the lava containing all 6 Zeti's controlling the robot inside* Zavok: Did you really think you could defeat us that easily? Zeena: We Zeti's never give up. Zazz: And now that we've got this awesome robot the doc built... Zomom: We're going to have fun crushing you into a pancake! *The robot lifts its leg to crush Sonic and Tails, but the Eggman runs in, grabs them, and drag them out of the way before the foot crushes them. Sonic and Tails are surprised to see Eggman alive.* Sonic and Tails: Eggman!?!?!? *Eggman looks at them* Eggman: What? A simple thank you would've been nice? *Then he looks at the robot* Just as I thought, those Zeti's are harnessing the Extractor to power the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit MKII. Sonic: But Eggman, how did you... Eggman: No time to explain. Tails and I will disable the Extractor, while YOU get out there and give those Zeti's a piece of my mind. Give them the ol Sonic Spin, Homing Shot and whatever you do that you would normally do to me. Sonic: *grins* Now you're talking my language. *runs off to fight the robot while Tails and Eggman head for the Extractor* *The final battle begins with Sonic against the Zeti inside the robot. After a long battle, Sonic nails one final blow leaving the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit MKII into pieces. The Zeti are left dazed and tired. Eggman: Now, it's time I got rid of you traitors once and for all! *The Zeti try to get up and run away but Eggman trows a device that traps them within an electric barrier* Eggman: *shouts into the sky* Alright boys, take it away! *Orbot and Cubot descend from the sky in a slightly damaged Egg Mobile with a crane. They pick up the caged Zeti, and fly off with them* Sonic: What are you going to do with them? Eggman: Oh nothing much, just dropping them off at the Frozen Factory. It's the perfect temperature for their little prison. heh heh heh. *Sonic then rolls his eyes with a smile as if to say, "That's Eggman alright."* *Scene shifts to a plain field on Lost Hex. Eggman's flying battle ship is on the ground while his badniks are loading in supplies, equipment, and pieces of the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit MKII into the ship. Orbot and Cubot are inspecting the cargo being loaded while Eggman is busy checking off things from a clipboard. Sonic and Tails walk up to him. Tails is now back to his old self now that the robot armor is gone. Wisps are flying happily in the background free from the Zeti. Eggman: Huh? I thought you two left already. I suppose you're that curious as to how I survived from falling into lava. Sonic: Yeah, now's a good time since we saved the world and everything. Eggman: Well if you must know... *pushes a button on the backpack he's been wearing throughout the adventure. It transformes into a jet back. Sonic and Tails are surprised.* Tails: A jetpack!?!? Sonic: Whoa! That's new. Eggman: *pushes the button again to it's backpack mode. continues with his speech* After I activated it and grabbed my two robot lackies, I brought them here and told them about meeting me at Lava Mountain where I assumed you had already beaten the Zeti. And after that, well you know the rest. Sonic: *quoting a line Eggman had said before the whole adventure* Desperate times call for desperate measures. Eggman: Exactly. Sonic: But you hate me, why did you save me and Tails from being crushed by that thing. Eggman: As much as I would love to see you two be flattened, I refuse to have those traitors take MY role in world domination. Tails: *remembering something* Oh yeah, thanks for getting that robot armor off me Eggman. It wasn't easy trying to help out with one hand. Eggman: *smiles* Hmph, you're welcome. *all of the cargo is loaded. Eggman walks towards his ship* Sonic: So what's next? Already planning on attack me tomorrow? Eggman: Ha! You wish. Right now I'm exhausted from this adventure. And it'll take me months to repair the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit MKII. (not to mention installing some upgrades.) so if you really want to fight, you'll have to wait. Sonic: Alright, I can wait. Already looking forward to what you've got planned this time. *Eggman chuckles, then walks inside the ship. Before the door closes he turns around to Sonic.* Eggman: *shouting* Until next time Rodent! Sonic: *Shouting back* See ya Egghead! *The doors close and the battleship begins to take off and flies away.* Tails: Well, looks like everything turned out alright in the end. Sonic: You said it Tails. Come on, let's go home. *They climb into the Tornado and fly away* Category:Alternate Endings